finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII/Part 7
Welcome back, dear saviours. Wir wären nun also im 7. Part meines Walkthroughs, in welchem wir endlich in der Geschichte weitermachen. Meinen lieben Blödi sehen wir zwar noch nicht, aber schwer ist dieser Part keinesfalls! Und mit geschickter Verwendung der Chronostasis könnt ihr euch mehr als genug Zeit lassen ;) Einäugiger Bandit Ist endlich 18 Uhr, dann redet mit dem Typen, der dort steht und gebt das Ticket ab, damit das Tor geöffnet wird und die Tour beginnt. Wie gesagt solltet ihr die Chronostasis nutzen, da ihr sonst wirklich unter Zeitdruck steht. Ihr könnt euch die auch für später aufheben, aber dennoch empfehle ich sie bereits jetzt. Geht also durchs Tor und folgt dem Weg. Wenn ihr die Treppen hochgeht, stellt sicher, dass ihr nicht runterfallt, besonders, wenn ihr keine Chronostasis aktiviert habt. Kostet schließlich Zeit und Nerven. Seid ihr irgendwann beim Güterbahnhof angekommen, dann dürfte eure Chronostasis enden. Aktiviert sie ruhig erneut und geht weiter, nachdem ihr euch das Gejammere des Tourteilnehmers angehört habt. Seid ihr bei der Depotstätte angekommen, taucht Lumina mal wieder auf, welche anmerkt, dass sich das Chaos vermehrt und Snow nicht mehr an die Stadt denkt, sondern sich wie ein Mäuschen in seinem kleinen Zimmer verkrochen hat, um nur die Zeit rumzukriegen. Der Arme Blondie hat aufgegeben und ist innerlich tot, weil eine gewisse Serah ja unbedingt sterben musste… Tja, so läuft das Leben. Zudem erfahren wir, dass Lumina Light immer für dumm gehalten hat.. Pfft, die is klüger als du, du freches Blag! Kurz gefasst existiert der alte Snow nicht mehr wirklich, zumindest nich psychisch. Und wäre das schon nicht genug, beschwört Lumina auch noch ein Viech, das wir verkloppen dürfen. Nach dem Kampf hofft man auf ein Ende, doch Lumina heilt das Vieh… Ernsthaft jetz? Naja, keine Sorge, ihr müsst nicht mehr ran. Stattdessen killt Light den Zyklopen, während sie mit ihm nach unten stürzt. Erinnert ein bisschen an Harry Potter… Auch wenn ich nicht einen Film davon gesehen hab. Seid ihr jedenfalls wieder Herr/in der Pinky, dann flieht aus der Depotstätte. Auf dem Weg könnt ihr auf Kisten klettern, um oben einen Argusaugenring zu finden. Wo wir schonmal bei Ausrüstungen sind… Habt ihr einen Zirkonring, legt ihn der Göttlichkeit an. Danach könnt ihr weiter und vom Skelett eine ID-Karte klauen. Geht nun in den Tunnel und öffnet mithilfe der Karte das Minitor. Dahinter dürftet ihr auf dem Boden eine Wüstenflamme finden und ein bisschen weiter weg den Schwur der Händlergilde. Nun könnt ihr den Tunnel verlassen und zum Augurenplatz laufen, dessen Tor ihr mit der Karte öffnet. Silvesterparty, jeeeee! Hinter den Toren werden einige Vorbereitungen für die Show heute Nacht getroffen. Allerdings wurde der Lieferanteneingang geschlossen, sodass dieser Weg in den Palast ausfällt. Schöner Mist aber auch… Die Tore wurden nur wegen dem Chaos geschlossen und Hope drückt es grad mal nett aus. Entweder es ist „nur“ ein weiterer Chaosherd oder ein Cie‘th, welcher Snow wäre, der die Kontrolle verlor. Hoffen wir das mal nicht… Während Hope erst noch mehr Infos haben will, will Light definitiv in den Palast, wozu auch immer auf den kleinen Jungen hören? Sie will einfach ihren Blödkopf retten, was ich natürlich vollkommen verstehen kann. Hope ist anscheinend aber ein wahrer Schnelldenker, denn ruckzuck holt er einen neuen, zerstörerischen und gefährlichen Plan aus der Tasche. Light holt währenddessen einen Kompass raus… zur Analyse… Ich nenn das Teil einfach mal Analysekompass. Wie man sieht, ist alles verriegelt, es gibt keine Tunnel und über die Mauer klettern würde nicht klappen, da sie zu gut bewacht wird. Wär ja auch langweilig, also echt… Light soll selbst an der Show teilnehmen und über die Mauer springen, da die Entfernung allerdings zu groß ist, muss die Statue gekippt werden, sodass eine Brücke entsteht. Dafür braucht Madame aber Feuerwerkskörper und natürlich die Genehmigung für ein noch größeres Feuerwerk. Bevor wir diese Erlaubnis holen, schaut euch erstmal um. Geht ihr im Nordosten die Treppe hoch, könnt ihr einen Wehrstachel finden. Unter der Statue gibt es einen Korundanstecker. Schaut zudem mal bei der Ausstatterin vorbei, um die Cyberkriegerin und die Primavera abzustauben. Im Nordwesten vom Platz könnt ihr dann auch diese Treppe hoch, um mit dem Regisseur zu reden. Light erzählt, dass sie die doppelte der dreifache Menge an Feuerwerkskörpern will, angeblich um Snow aus seinem Palast zu locken, da sie eine alte und besorgte Freundin von ihm ist. Stimmt ja auch, von daher lügt sie nichmal. Sie lügt ohne zu lügen, wusstet ihr, dass das geht? Snow würd ein tolle Feuerwerk jedenfalls besser finden als Blumen, also kriegt sie die Einwilligung, muss jedoch selbst für das Spektakel sorgen. Lauft also zum Pyrotechniker an der Statue, welcher das Feuerwerk hochjagen wird, allerdings nicht genügend Feuerwerkskörper hat. Also müssen wir welche bei den anderen Pyrotechnikern der Stadt klauen, doch man kann auch anders an diese Dinger gelangen. Wie, werdet ihr auch noch sehen. Ihr erhaltet die Anweisungen vom Chef und sollt nun 10 Feuerwerkskörper sammeln. Doch glaubt mir, das werden ein paar mehr ;) Nutzt aber diesmal auf jeden Fall die Chronostasis, denn so könnt ihr gechillt durch Yusnaan wandern und müsst euch nicht wegen den Zeitbeschränkungen gehetzt fühlen. Begebt euch in Richtung der Kaktorstatue, kurz davor findet ihr dann auch schon den ersten Pyrotechniker, der euch 3 Feuerwerkskörper gibt. Der nächste ist auf dem Heroenplatz und gibt euch ebenfalls 3 Feuerwerkskörper. Nun müsst ihr zum Bahnhof und dort mit dem Pyrotechniker reden, um 2 Feuerwerkskörper zu erhalten. Wenig Arbeit, viel Ertrag, passt doch :) Die nächste Ladung dauert aber ne Weile länger, lauft also zur Hauptstraße… Trunkenes Feuerwerk Dieser Pyrotechniker will nicht so schnell seine Ware abdrücken. Denn obwohl er schon sichtlich angetrunken ist, will er mehr Alkohol. Geht also zum Banquet of the Lord und besorgt dort ein Bacchus-Bräu für 1000 Gil. Bevor ihr nun zurückgeht, schaut nochmal in den Westen des Bahnhofs, wo ihr eine Eideskette findet. Jetzt erst könnt ihr zurück, die Flasche übergeben und ihr bekommt 4 weitere Feuerwerkskörper. Tja, so kanns gehen und da ihr seine Seele gerettet habt, gibt’s gleich ne weitere Belohnung ;) *300 Gil *Federkranz *Maximal-TP +40 *Angriffskraft +2 *Magie +4 Da ihr nun 12 und somit eigentlich genug Feuerwerkskörper habt, wird Hope euch darauf hinweisen, dass ihr zurück solltet. Doch der spinnt doch wohl. Wir haben noch was viel wichtigeres zu tun. Geht also ins Schlemmerviertel und zum Tunnel zum Heroenplatz. Dort ist ein Kerl, der eure Hilfe braucht. Feuerwerksschnäppchen Der Liebe träumt von einem eigenen Feuerwerksladen, doch er habt keine Feuerwerkskörper mehr, da ihm die von einem pösen Monster geklaut wurden. Geht also ein paar Meter in den Arenentunnel rein, erlegt das Skata‘ne und holt euch die 5 Feuerwerkskörper zurück. Übergebt diese dem Träumer und folgt ihm, bis er stehen bleibt. Sprecht ihn an und ihr erhaltet anstatt die 5, sogar 7 Feuerwerkskörper komplett umsonst. Eine Belohnung ist trotzdem noch drin: *1300 Gil *Federkranz (rot) *Maximal-TP +80 *Angriffskraft +8 *Magie +4 Geht nun zurück zum Augurenplatz, vor welchem Hope und Light mal wieder ne Runde labern. Light soll in die Hauptrolle schlüpfen, doch sie will das absolut nicht, woraufhin er sie zitiert: Sie führt den Satz weiter und ihr könnt die Böller abgeben. Daraufhin könnt ihr zum Regisseur gehen, sodass Light ihn überredet, dass sie die neue Hauptrolle wird. Doch ohne passendes Outfit wird das nichts und das kann man im Schlachthaus gewinnen. Lauft also dorthin und schreibt euch rechts für das Turnier ein, was über 3 Runden geht. right|268px Wilde Schauspielerin Wichtig ist, dass euch während des Turniers 30 Minuten In-game-time geklaut werden, also stellt sicher, dass es noch nicht so spät ist. Zoe, die Auftraggeberin, hat das Kleid selbst geschneidert und deshalb… naja… kämpft einfach. Runde 1 besteht aus ein paar Gremlins. Sie sind zwar etwas stärker als die in der Natur, aber nicht wirklich viel schwerer. Dafür gibt’s ne Bronzemedaille. Runde 2 hingegen ist gegen einen Anubis, den ihr schon ganz am Anfang einige Male besiegt habt, also auch kein großes Ding. Ne Mithril-Medaille gibt’s auch. Eine Kristallmedaille gibt es, wenn ihr Runde 2 übersteht, Zaltones. Guckt in meinen 1. Part und ihr überlebt. Zoe gehörte mal die Rolle der Erlöserin und ihr erhaltet die Belohnung für die gerettete Seele: *1500 Gil *Lichttiara *Maximal-TP +80 *Angriffskraft +8 *Magie +6 Zudem erhaltet ihr endlich das Outfit, Nachtschatten. Kreiert also schnell eine Garderobe, die Werte sind egal, Hauptsache ihr habt das Kleid an, also sichtbar, nicht nur im Kampf. Lauft dann also zurück zum Augurenplatz und Light will immer noch nicht glauben, dass sich Snow so stark verändert hat, zumal er ja sonst immer so optimistisch war. Geht nun also zum Regisseur und wartet bis 3 Uhr. Wahre Schauspielkunst Light erklärt, dass niemand Backstage darf, es sei einfach zu gefährlich. Doch der Regisseur hat ihren Plan schon längst durchschaut und hat das Publikum in Sicherheit verfrachtet. Er macht sich nichts draus, da er unbedingt mal was Neues sehen will, weshalb Light nun die Bühne gehört. Bevor sie dorthin geht, erhaltet ihr aber noch das Famme Fatale. Schaut euch also das Schauspiel an und seht wie alles niederbrennt… And we gonna let it burn… Ich finds jedenfalls toll. Am Ende landet Lightning vorm Palast und labert noch ein wenig mit Hope, doch hier setz ich mal nen dramatischen Cliffhanger *Ironie* Denn wie es im Palast weitergeht, sehen wir im nächsten Part, also bis denne, eure Dämmer ;) Navigation zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | vorblättern